To Love You More
by delphigirl689
Summary: Paulina knows about Danny's secret and has been dating him for a month, leaving Sam brokenhearted. One Friday night, Tucker and Valerie devise a plan to bring the two best friends together. Read to find out what happens in this touching little tale. D&S.


Author's Note: This is my very first songfic of my favorite song by my favorite singer, Celine Dion. Let me repeat that this is my first songfic, so please be kind to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the song. But I do own the teen club Blue Lagoon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Sam's POV)**

A month had passed since Paulina found out Danny's secret. They had started dating shortly afterwards, leaving me heartbroken. It was Friday night and every kid at Casper High went to Blue Lagoon, the teen club. I met up with Tucker and Valerie there. (A.N.: Yes, she's friends with Valerie now. Deal with it!) Val wanted to sing a duet with Tucker (that goodness had taken singing lessons) and the two did "What I've Been Looking For" as Danny and Paulina came in. I watched the two of them together and sighed, "I wish I knew how to tell him how I feel." After their song, Valerie came over to my table and Tucker went over to Danny. "Do you want to go next?" she asked me. I simply hung my head. Val looked at Danny next to Paulina and smiled. "It's a great way to get your feelings out." she said suggestively. It took a few minutes before I caught on and I got up from my table and went to the DJ to make a request.

**(Narrator's POV)**

"Alright you Friday-nighters," the DJ announced, "We've got another brave soul coming up on the Karaoke Stage. So put your hands together for Miss Sam Manson!!!" Everybody seemed to have dropped their jaws, even Danny and Tucker. Valerie filled Tuck in shortly afterwards. "Okay Val, I'll get with Danny to make sure he understands what she's singing about," said Tucker eagerly, "Let's call it Operation: Cupid." Valerie gave him a look of disbelief and said, "You gave this plan a name?!" "Of course, I did. How else are we going to remember how we finally got those two together?" Valerie didn't bother to argue with the boy and just replied, "You got me there, Tuck." After their little conversation, Tucker went over to his best friend. "Hey Dan!" he called out. Danny, who was talking to Paulina at the moment, turned around and said, "Hey Tuck! What brings you here?" "Actually, Danny, I was hoping I could talk to you…"he paused while gesturing to Paulina, "…alone." Danny understood and turned to his date, "Uh, Paulina?" "Yes, darling?" she responded. "Do you mind if I talk to my good friend Tucker, alone?" he asked. Paulina told him, "Of course you can, Dannykins. You can do whatever you want." And she happily went over to her best friend Star. Danny turned to Tucker with a big grin on his face. "I got to say, Tuck, this past month with Paulina has been great! Dash hasn't beaten me up once since I started dating her." "Really? Because if I remember correctly, Paulina wouldn't even breathe the same air as you before finding out your secret." Danny's expression changed, "Yeah, and you know, something just doesn't feel right whenever I'm around her. Like I'm not supposed to be with her." "Whatever dude. I'm just here to tell you why Sam's up there singing tonight." Now Danny was really confused. "Man, she likes you! She really likes you! Seeing you with Paulina broke her heart and she figures that she can at least tell you how she feels. Whether you return them or not is your deal. But you had better listen and listen good." Danny told Tucker that he would listen and walked away, while Sam got on the karaoke stage and signaled the D.J. to start the song. While the intro music played, she took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Take me back into the arms I love_

_Lead me like you did before _

_Touch me once again_

_And remember when_

_There was no one that you wanted more_

Sam looked out into the crowd and saw Danny heading towards Paulina.

_Don't go you know you'll break my heart_

Danny stopped in his tracks when he heard the desperation in her voice.

_She won't love you like I will_

_I'm the one who'll stay_

_When she walks away_

_And you know I'll be standing here still…_

Danny turned around to face Sam as she sang her heart out.

_I'll be_

_Waiting for you_

_Here inside my heart_

_I'm the one who wants to love you more_

_You will_

_See I can give you_

_Everything you need_

_Let me be the one to love you more_

_See me as if you never knew_

_Hold me so you can't let go_

_Just believe in me_

_I will make you see_

_All the things that your heart needs to know_

_I'll be _

_Waiting for you_

_Here inside my heart_

_I'm the one who wants to love you more_

_You will _

_See I can give you _

_Everything you need_

_Let me be the one to love you more_

_Someway _

_All the love that we have_

_Can be saved_

_Whatever it takes_

_We'll find a way_

Now time seemed to stand still around the two. No one else was there. It was just him and her. Danny and Sam. His heart began to beat as fast as though it would burst at any moment. And Sam finished her song with her love in every word.

_Believe me (believe me)_

_I will make you see_

_All the things _

_That your heart_

_Needs to know_

_I'll be…_

_Waiting for you_

_Here inside my heart_

_I'm the one who wants to love you more_

_Can't you _

_See I can give you_

_Everything you need_

_Let me be the one to love you more_

While the song was finishing, Danny started to realize that the on meant for him was there all along. Tucker was right. Paulina didn't care at all about him before he got his powers and she would like him at all without them. But Sam was always there. He remembered the time when he was under Freakshow's control and how she never gave up on trying to free him. And when he was under Ember's spell, she allowed herself to kiss Dash to snap him out of it. She would only do that if she cared deeply for him. Sam's song was finished and everybody in the Blue Lagoon cheered loudly. She took a bow and walked offstage to Valerie. "Did he hear me?" she asked. "I don't know," Valerie told her while pointing to Danny, "You tell me." He was headed towards the two girls. Valerie decided on not being a third wheel and went to find Tucker. As Danny's steps came closer, Sam's heart pounded faster and faster. Soon they were in front of each other. Danny started the conversation, "Hey. That was great singing up there, Sam." "Thanks." She replied. "It really sounded like you put your heart into it." He continued, "Was it for anyone in particular?" Sam began to blush, "Yeah, it was." She answered. "Anybody I know?" he asked. "You don't know anyone else better than him." She told him as she looked at the floor. "Let me guess; it's me isn't it?" Sam was so surprised that her head shot up quickly to look him in the eyes, "How…did you-" "Find out?" Sam nodded. "Tucker told me. Though to tell you the truth I didn't really believe him at first. I thought it was a joke." After hearing that Sam hung her head. Danny went on though, "But that song you sang up there made me realize that Paulina doesn't actually love me at all. She just likes the phantom me. And whether she knows my secret or not, she'll never love all of me. The past month was alright but whenever I held hands with her something didn't feel right. It wasn't like all the times I held hands with you. All of those times, your hands felt warm and comforting. Paulina's hands were cold and uncaring, just like her on the inside I guess." Sam looked up at Danny with tears beginning to form in her lilac shaded eyes. Danny finally concluded his little monologue, "You see, until tonight I didn't know what that meant. Now I do: you and I, we need each other. I…I love you…Sam." She instantly let her tears flow as she embraced him. The DJ saw what was happening and began to play that all too familiar tune,

_Daa daaaaaa_

_Da da da da da daaaaaa_

_Da da da daaaa-_ but was soon cut off by someone in the club that went, "Hey! Knock it off!" Danny and Sam looked at each other and leaned in closer until they kissed; not a fake out make out, as the two of them called it, but a real kiss. The two pulled out of their kiss and looked into each other's eyes. "I love you, too…Danny."Sam told him in a whisper loud enough for only him to hear. Paulina, who saw the whole thing, was furious. She came up to the new couple and shouted at Danny, "What do you think you're doing kissing this Goth geek?! You're my boyfriend!" Danny turned to Paulina and politely told her, "Sorry, Paulina, but it's over. If I wasn't Danny Phantom, you wouldn't date me if I was the last guy on Earth. Sam actually cares about what happens to me. To her I could be completely human and she wouldn't mind at all about going out with me. It's been fun but I've found someone better and something tells me that you will too." With that said he turned back to Sam and the DJ played a nice slow song that the two began to dance to. Paulina was so upset that she stormed out of the club altogether. But the new couple didn't take notice. For they had each other and that was all that mattered to them.

The End.

A.N.: I hope you all enjoyed this. Please remember that this is my first one so be gentle when reviewing.


End file.
